Fire!
by aiNeko-Haru
Summary: Persahabatan lebih penting dari kemenangan, belajarlah berbagi pada sahabatmu apakah itu amarah atau kebahagiaan dan teriakanlah FIRE! For Bleach Vivariation Festival di dedikasikan untuk adekku Astrella Kurosaki.


Fic ini dibuat untuk event khusus Bleach Vivariation Festival. Yang akan saya dedikasikan untuk adeku yang paling baik sekaligus partnerku yang paling rajin.

**Astrella Kurosaki **

Yang telah mengajarkan saya kata tenang untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Yang telah mengajarkan saya kata cerdik dan kreatif.

Yang telah mau menghibur saya ketika saya sedang ada masalah.

Yang telah mau mereview karya aneh-aneh nan amatir milik saya.

Discalimer: Bleach belong to Tite-Kubo

Fire!

By aiNeko-Haru

Rukia tengah berdiri di koridor sekolahnya terlihatnya wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lesu dan sedih. Matanya kini tak menampakan keceriaan seperti dulu tapi kini matanya menampakan kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam.

Terlihat ditanganya selembar surat yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Mata Rukia kembali membaca surat yang sudah membuat dirinya begitu kecewa, diterwangnya setiap kalimat dengan teliti. Rukia berharap ada perubahan yang terjadi di surat itu.

"A.. ku gagal…," ucap Rukia sambil menahan tangis yang sudah ada dipelupuk matanya.

_Untuk: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Dengan hormat saya mengatakan bahwa group anda sudah dinyatakan gagal dalam audisi. _

_Hormat Kami _

_Yamamoto Genryusai_

Siapa yang tidak kecewa jika mengetahui dirinya dan temna-temanya gagal dalam perlombaan yang sudah mereka siapkan sejak dulu kala. Kesenangan yang mereka inginkan kini hanya sebuah impian belaka.

Segala usaha dari nol sampai seratus sudah mereka lalui, suka dan duka sudah mereka lalui tapi yang mereka dapat hanya sebuah angka nol besar. Walaupun yang baru mengetahuinya hanya Rukia seorang tapi ia sudah dapat merasakan kekecewaan mendalam yang akan terdapat pada kelompoknya.

Terlebih ia adalah ketua dalam kelompoknya, ia yang membuat, mengumpulkan dan membesarkan kelompoknya.

Rukia melemparkan surat itu ia tertunduk lemas dengan senderan tembok. Tanganya tergenggam kuat, kakinya lemas, air matanya mengalir. Sungguh tragis melihat gadis manis ini lemah tak berdaya. Tak bersemangat, tak memilik gairah bahkan tak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup.

Tap… tap..

Sebuah langkah kaki menggema di koridor kelas yang sudah sepi. Rukia segera menghapus air matanya, ia mencoba berdiri dengan kekuatan yang nihil. Dengan segenap kekuatan ia mencoba berdiri dan berlari.

"Rukia apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Terdengar suara berat dari arah belakang. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut orange nyentrik kini berdiri dibelakang tubuh Rukia. Rukia tidak menengok ataupun membalikan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas ia hanya terus berusaha berjalan senormal mungkin.

"Oi.. oi.. ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu tapi Rukia masih tak menghiraukanya.

"Hei apa yang terjadi!" pemuda itu menarik kuat tangan Rukia sehingga membuat diri Rukia terjatuh kelak.

Terlihat mata Rukia yang sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis, penampilanya sudah tak karuan lagi saat itu bajunya sudah berantakan, rambutnya sudah tidak teratur.

"Hei kenapa kau kacau begini?" tanya pemuda itu pada Rukia.

Rukia tetap menunduk bahkan setelah melihat pemuda itu ia terlihat lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Tak terasa air matanya kembali mengalir isakan sedih dari mulutnya kembali terdengar.

"K-kenapa kau Rukia?" tanya pemuda itu sambil memegangi pundak Rukia.

"I-chigo kita gagal…." Rukia menatap Ichigo sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan dalam pelukan Ichigo.

(0_o)

Rukia POV

Dimana aku…. Mataku berkunang-kunang, kepalaku masih terasa sangat pusing. Aku bangun berusaha mencari keberadaanku yang sudah antah-brantah ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ichigo! Ia membuka pintu sambil membawa segelas air ditanganya. Terlihat Ichigo berjalan kearahku. Dengan setengah sadar aku berusaha melihat lebih jelas dimana aku berada, tapi apa daya kepalaku pusingnya bukan main.

"Oh sudah turun yah..," ucapnya seraya memegang keningku yang aku rasa cukup panas ini.

"Kau pingsang di sekolah tadi jadi aku bawa saja kau ke rumahku." Ichigo mengambil kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya ia duduk dengan tenang lalu menatapku dengan lurus dan datar.

"Apa yang terjadi ayo ceritakan."

"Kita gagal Ichigo."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita gagal," aku kembali mengeluarkan air mata dari mataku. Sungguh ironis sekali diriku, aku bahkan tak berguna sebagai ketua.

"Mana semangatmu kok tidak ada?" tanya Ichigo.

"Semangatku sudah hilang Ichigo…"

"Mana Rukia yang kukenal dulu?" tanya Ichigo sambil melipat tanganya didadanya.

"Aku Rukia."

"Rukia….. aku tahu kita gagal tapi bukan berarti kita gagal sepenuhnya."

"Kita sudah gagal Ichigo! Kau mengerti kata gagal tidak sih?" tanyaku dengan frekuensi nada tinggi.

"Kau sedang tidak mood saja." Ichigo mengguncang-guncangkan pundaku.

"Tidak tahu…. Tapi aku benar-benar seperti seorang pengecut sekarang."

"Kau ketua…. Kau yang membimbing-bimbing kami dank au bukan seorang pengecut."

"Aku tak layak dipanggil ketua."

"Layak!" baru pertama kali aku melihat Ichigo seantusias itu. Tatapan matanya sangat berbeda dari Ichigo yang kukenal dulu…. Ichigo bodoh, Ichigo yang hanya bisa bergurau.

"Aku bahkan selalu sendiri disini," jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Masih ada kita…." Ichigo menurunkan nada suaranya. Nada suaranya kini terdengar lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

"Semua orang bilang aku adalah seorang ketua tapi aku merasa jabatanku tak lebih dari seorang pengecut."

"Kau itu ketua yang hebat!"

"Aku tidak memiliki jabatan yang penting."

"Rukia dengarkan aku. Kau itu ketua yang penting, kau yang mendirikan Violeta dari nol sampai seratus, kau pendiri segalanya dan kau yang membuatku dekat dengan semua anggota… bahkan ketika aku sedang ada waktu luang pasti aku akan mengecek Violeta terlebih dahulu."

Sepenting itukah group itu? Kenapa kau menghiburku Ichigo? Kita sudah gagal bahkan mungkin kita tak akan dapat kesempatan lagi.

"Kau yang pemarah, kau yang pintar dan kau yang baik selalu membuat kami nyaman." Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kita semua saling melengkapi Rukia, walaupun kita hanya terdiri dari 6 orang tapi aku yakin kita yang terbaik."

Air mataku mengalir tak karuan, badanku lemas mendengar seluruh tutur kata dari Ichigo yang begitu bijak dan menenangkan.

"Tapi aku memang tidak berguna Ichigo… aku tidak sepertimu yang pintar, aku tak seperti Renji yang agresif dan antusias, aku tidak seperti Neliel yang kreatif, Aku tidak seperti Rangiku yang bersemangat….. aku bukan siapa-siapa aku tidak berguna."

"Kau ketua kami Rukia… kau yang mengajarkan dan membuat kami bersatu."

"….."

"FIRE!" Ichigo meneriakiku sambil meninju langit-langit.

"Ingat? Kau yang membawa FIRE kedalam Violeta!"

"Aku bukan fire tapi water… aku air yang gampang berpencar, aku air yang mudah dingin maupun panas.."

"Air juga bagus…. Air itu bisa menyesuaikan diri disetiap situasi!"

"Ichigo…. Apa arti Violeta untukmu?"

"Violeta itu tempat aku bisa bersenang-senang, kita semua saling melengkapi bahkan kita semua selalu menghadapi masalah bersama. Saat aku belum masuk Violeta debat dengan para Espada itu terasa biasa tapi saat aku bergabung aku bisa merasakan semangat yang bergejolak saat debat dengan mereka."

"Tapi Violeta sudah gagal….."

"Hei.. walaupun kita gagal kita tetap bisa mencoba. Walaupun beribu kali kita gagal kita masih tetap bisa mencoba….. setiap orang bebas mencoba.."

"Kita tidak perlu menang Rukia…. persahabatan kitalah yang kelak memenangkanya."

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat setiap tutur kata yang bergejolak dari Ichigo. Penuh semangat dan kepercayaan, dengan itu aku juga belajar menang bukanlah segalanya tapi persahabatan adalah segalanya.

"Kurasa api dihatiku sudah kembali…"

"Lega rasanya tahu bahwa api dalam hatimu sudah kembali."

"Apakah kita bisa terus bersama?"

"Tentu….. kita akan selalu bersama selamanya….."

"FIRE!" Ichigo tersenyum lalu kembali mengepalkan tangan dan menariknya keatas. Dia tersenyum kearahku sambil berusaha meyakinkan diriku yang lemah ini.

"Fire!" ucapku sambil tersenyum pada dirinya.

"Kurang semangat!"

"FIRE!" aku berteriak lantang mengeluarkan setiap kesedihan yang aku rasakan.

Setiap kesedihan, amarah, kebahagiaan harus kita bagi bersama. Janganlah dipendam atau dirahasiakan dari orang lain, belajarlah berbagi pada sahabat yang kita miliki kita semua diciptakan Tuhan tidak sendiri pasti ada tangan yang mendorong kita untuk maju lebih jauh.

Kita pasti menemukan seseorang maupun dari sebuah kelompok, situs, event. Eratkanlah setiap ikatan persahabatann yang ada tak ada kata hina dari sebuah usaha orang lain…. Tak ada kata gagal dari usaha orang lain.

Ajak mereka yang sendiri bagi apa yang kau tahu pada mereka….. dan itulah yang aku pelajari tadi.

"Ayo pulang.. aku antar nih."

"Baik!"

Aku dan Ichigo saling bertukar pengalaman di perjalanan menuju rumahku. Sampai tak terasa bahwa rumahku sudah beberapa centi lagi.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini yah Ichigo."

"Yah sama-sama…."

Ichigo membalikan tubuhnya dan sebelum membalikan tubuhnya aku memanggilnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Ichigo…"

"Yah?"

"Thank you because you fire in my heart is already comeback…."

"Glad to know fire in your heart comeback…."

"Don't forget fire in our heart, Ichigo."

Ichigo tersenyum padaku lalu mengacungkan jempolnya."Tentu Soutaichou!"

The End

Kisah ini 90% kisah nyata…. Dan 10% editan. Buat group itu… group itu, group paduan suara yang Rukia buat dan Espada itu group yang meraja dan paling sering debat sama Violeta.

Maaf kalau As-chan nggak suka yah… tapi ini hampir mirip kejadian kita berdua yah.

Review?


End file.
